A rice cooker is a necessary kitchen appliance for a family. A liner is a “heart” of the rice cooker. At present, the liners of most rice cookers are made of aluminum alloy, and the surface of the liner is mostly coated with coating (such as water-based fluorine coating). The coating has characteristics of heat resistance, corrosion resistance, non-stickiness, smoothness and the like, thus reducing a probability of ingredients sticking to the liner during cooking and avoiding direct contact between the ingredients and the liner.
However, due to long-term high temperature effect and friction and repeated washing by metal kitchenware, the coating on the surface of the liner may shed. The shed coating may be doped into the ingredients, which has a negative impact on human body. If the rice cooker with the coating shed is still used for cooking acidic food, some chemicals may be produced, which may endanger human health.